


Sweets

by thedarkestsympathy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father/Son actions, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestsympathy/pseuds/thedarkestsympathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon makes a mistake and has to bear the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tendervittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/gifts).



> This is my entry for the flea-bottom-fic-exchange at tumblr!

Branches cracked, leaves rustled. Bare feet on cold, damp ground. Heavy panting was heard in the icy air of autumn. A panicked whimper, rustling, stumbling, hobbling further, faster. The faint neighing of a horse broke the pure white horror for a mere second. Whining, the hobbling was swifter, again, stumbling, a body tumbling, rolling over. Branches broke, skin was ripped open, thorns cut deep. Almost drowning in leaves, gasping for air. Regaining his feet, the hobbling continued, more clumsy now. Sheer pain flaired up with every wobbly step. Faster, faster, gasping harder. Whimpering, howling, whining scared, horrified. Persecuted. Prey. Sharp claws waiting to sink deep into tender flesh. Fear. Faster, faster, no looking back. Run, run.


	2. Chapter 2

The rattling of the chains let him start up from his sleep. His eyes where wide and fearful, the stormy sea almost vanished into dirt. His breaths sounded hollow in the dungeon and it was all to be heard besides the echoing of the dreaded boots. 

A key was turned and the door to the kennels flung open. „Reek.“ His Master´s voice cut through the air as he approached his cage with marching steps. The dogs were barking joyfully at their master. 

Theon backed away from the oh so dark figure that was overshadowing the safety of his cage. He was separated from the dogs a few days ago. Kyra almost stuck her muzzle through the bars and was nearly able to touch Theon´s shoulder with the wet tip of her nose. 

„Come to the door.“ Ramsay´s voice was so cold that Theon began to shiver. The minute they threw him into that cage he knew that he made a big mistake. He knew that there would be further consequences for his misbehaviour. 

„Now, Reek.“ A faint whimper escaped his lips as he crawled towards the bastard son of Roose Bolton. 

With the door to his cage being opened, Theon had to suppress the urge to back away so hard that he dug his fingernails deep into his own flesh. He vaguely remembered the last time he did back away from Ramsay. He remembered the pain and the sheer horror of it. 

„Good, Reek.“ Ramsay´s fleshy lips parted into an evil grin. 

Theon dared to take a peak at his Master and all he could see where sharp, predatory teeth blinking at him in ferocious expectations. 

Theon did not dare to speak. He spoke to much the last time. His words was what brought him here. He could be glad that Ramsay didn´t take his tongue! _But what if that is exactly what he´s about to do?!_ Panic began to crawl up his guts and the thought drew another whimper out of his throat. „Please...“ His mind was so clouded with fear that the only way he was able to express himself was a mumbled plea. 

Ramsay´s brows went up and he smirked at his disobedient pet. „Now, what did you learn about _please_?“ He stretched the word mockingly and stepped away from the cage to give Theon some room to come out of it. „Shall I add another lesson to this one about your habit?“

Big tears ran down Theon´s cheeks as he crawled out of his safer place, trembling. „No, m´Lord“ His voice was a rough whisper. „I´m sorry, m´Lord.“ his nose almost touched the cold stone ground as he bowed before Ramsay in agony. He could not lose another part of himself to the bastard. He counted his fingers well the last time he lost one. 

„So you want to behave now?“ Ramsay´s voice was playful and dangerous. 

Theon glanced at his Master. _Always look at him when you´re spoken to._ „Yes, m´Lord.“ He lowered his head again.

„But you already promised this, Reek. And look where we are now.“ All hope left him and he could feel the weight of Ramsay´s threat heavy on his shoulders. 

„M´Lord.“ was all he could croak out before his body was convulsing with sobs. 

„Yes, Reek?“

„M´Lord, I... I... I´m...“ his mind circled about apologies and explanations so fast that it almost made him sick. 

„You´re WHAT, Reek? Get it together already!“ Theon flinched about the harsh voice cutting through the air of the kennels like razor sharp knives. The only thing escaping from his lips was a weak whimper. Weak. All he was now was weak. Weak, it rhymes with freak. It rhymes with his name... 

„I´m sorry.“ Reek glanced miserably at his Master. 

„We already went through this, Reek. Stand up.“

Theon was confused about the order. Why should he stand? Was he crawling to slow? Didn´t he please his Master the last time he crawled for him? Did he... 

„Reek!“ Theon cringed at the baffling yell, but he obeyed the order.

„Look at me, Reek.“ Ramsay´s voice was a demanding whisper. 

Theon barely dared to look up into those icecold, razorsharp crystals and raised his eyes hesitating. 

„You know that you deserve this punishment, don´t you?“

Ashamed, Theon looked down. „Yes, m´Lord.“

„And you will take it as the obedient and loyal pet you are, won´t you?“ Ramsay´s brows arched in curiosity. 

Theon looked up again, tears already watering his sight. „Yes, m´Lord.“

„First of all, you will get rid of those rags.“

Theon´s eyes went wide in horror, but he began to tentatively take off his ragged shirt. A desperate sob escaped his lips when it slumped to the ground. 

Ramsay examined Reek not missing any scar or any missing piece of skin. „Everything, Reek.“

Theon whined at the thought of having to expose his big scar to anyone. He himself did not dare to look at it. With trembling hands he followed the order and tried to cover himself with his mutilated fingers. 

Ramsay loosened a tether made of leather from his belt. Again, Theon had to suppress the urge to back away from his Master, but he knew better and gulped at the thought of what Ramsay could do to him. 

„Chin up.“ The order was short and unmistakable. 

When Theon did what he was told, Ramsay attached the leash on the collar his pet wore and walked him out of the kennels. 

Theon could do nothing but follow his Master with clumsy steps. He did not dare to beg. He was weak, oh so weak.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nearly every Lord about a day´s ride from the Dreadfort was invited to the feast tonight. The cooks worked since the day before on cakes and fountains of honey. The whole Dreadfort smelled of sauces and roasting meat. A pigling was grilled over an open fire and it´s rind was almost golden and maltbeer and fat was dripping into the flames. It was delicious and Theon´s stomach growled loudly when he entered the kitchen on Lord Ramsay´s command._

_The chef of the kitchen was and old lady who could´ve been easily mistaken for the roasting pigling. She stormed towards the filthy creature that dared to enter her holy grounds. With waving arms and furious eyes she yelled. „Out! Don´t you dare to come again! You´ll ruin everything!“ Theon cringed at the woman but wouldn´t move. With a hoarse voice he spoke to her. „I - I´m sorry. I was looking for...“ The old woman´s eyes grew wider. „I - I - I was looking for some... sweets.“ „Out! Guards!“_

_Theon´s eyes went wide in horror. „No! I need them! Lord Ramsay asked for them!“ When she heard the name, she tried to bring her temper under control. „Why didn´t you say that at first, you... you horrible THING?“ She examined Theon with disgust. „I´m sorry. Please... don´t tell him.“_

_Angrily she stormed to the shelves and picked a plate of apples coated in molten sugar and honey with a hint of cinnamon. When she came back, Theon reached for the silver plate with trembling fingers. „Thank you.“_

_Clumsily, he limped out of the kitchen and almost ran into two guards and tow pairs of eyes were staring him down sternly. „So, where are you going? And what are you doing with the sweets, Reek?“ Theon began to stutter. „I - I - I need them for... for Lord... Lord Ramsay.“ He made several steps backwards to gain some room from the bulky guards. Their appearance frightened him and he knew what they would be capable of. His master would flay them for touching his precious pet and punish him for letting them do this to his servant._

_„Of course. Now, what would Lord Ramsay say if we picked up his filthy pet stealing the sweets for Lord Bolton´s feast?“ Panic was rising in his bones and every inch of his trembling body. „No... no, you can´t do this! He asked for them!“ his voice became a high pitch. „Reek, give me the plate.“_

_While one of the guards stepped towards Theon to grab the plate, the other one was about to grab his arm. No! He needed to obey Lord Ramsay. He would be so angry if he wouldn´t obey. Oh, so angry._

_The fear of Ramsay´s wrath let Theon move quickly and dodge the guards. He backed away and ran into the other direction. He was slow and limping, but he was able to sidestep a few times when he was very close to being caught. Ahead was the heavy wooden door to the big hall and to the right the hallway emerged into the kennels and the housings for the servants.. In sheer horror he threw himself against the big door and the double door flew open with a loud noise._

_Heads were turning to look at Theon, still balancing the silver plate in his mutilated hands, followed by two cursing guards. Theon looked back and wanted to run across the room to the other end of the hall where a door led into the inner yard of the Dreadfort, when a man stepped into his way and blocked it. It was too late for him to dodge him and he crushed into the other body and stumbled to the ground. The silver plate was clanking on the stone floor and came to a halt besides his head. The apples were spread all across the floor, some pieces still rolling in mockery. Theon tried to gather himself, his whole body was shaking. His throat escaped a broken whimper. When he tried to crawl and collect the sweets a boot was placed right in front of him._

_„What exactly are you doing here?“ The voice was so cold, it sent a deathly shiver down his spine. Oh no, Theon thought in pure horror. No, please. Trembling, he looked up at the man towering above him. An ice-cold pair of sharp crystals was looking down on him. It was Roose Bolton._


	4. Chapter 4

„Father.“ Roose Bolton turned around from the fireplace he was looking at. With his arms crossed before his chest he studied his son and the naked creature on the leash beside him. The fragile shadow of a man was covered in scars, parts of his skin flayed, his fingers mutilated. His eyes took hold of the scar between his legs and he could see the creature cringe at his stare. The servant´s body was trembling and his head shaking warily. 

Roose spoke with a calm voice, for once accepting the name his bastard son gave the hostage. „Reek, do you know why you are here?“

Theon´s eyes glanced up carefully, wide, anxious, when spoken to. „Yes, m`Lord.“ he croaked barely audible. „I... I need to be... punished, m´Lord.“ He was close to tears, his eyes burning, his lips pressed together. He lowered his head in submission.  

Roose circled both men with a predatory glance. Theon didn´t mean to, but he pressed closer into Ramsay, looking for shelter from the beast entangling him and earned a smirk from his Master. 

„And why is that?“ Theon whimpered, didn´t want to ask those questions that were more frightening than the thought of any punishment. Ramsay tugged on the leash. „Answer him!“

Gasping, he spoke with a faint voice. „I... I ran from the... the guards. And then I... I...“

„And then _what?“_ Roose snapped at Theon in an uncontrolled outburst of pure anger, which made the thin creature yelp in panic. He now stood face to face to the trembling captive. 

When Theon wouldn´t answer, Ramsay grabbed his hair and yanked his head back forcefully. He was trapped between two bodies now, one that would hold him tight, muscles not releasing their grip around him, devouring him. The other was almost wiry, ready to dig it´s claws into his flesh.

„I... I tumbled. And the sweets... they... they were all over... the place. I´m so sorry!“ Theon turned his head to meat Ramsay´s cold eyes. He was looking for a spark of forgiveness. „I´m sorry, m´Lord! The guards... they wouldn´t...“

A hand grabbed his chin forcefully and he whined fearfully when strong fingers dig painfully into his cheeks. „You are talking to me right now!“ Big eyes were staring at Roose, Theon´s body froze to the bone. „Do you want to tell us, that this all is the guards´ fault?“ Cold irides were examining him. Theon´s eyes darted frantically from side to side in an effort to not meet the stare of Roose Bolton. Panic was twitching his guts like a thousand needles poking him from inside. „No!“ A frantic yelp escaped his lips. „No!“ It would be so much worse if he would blame the guards. If he would blame _anyone.  
_ Strong arms were enforcing him in a tight embrace from behind. His master´s breath was hot against the skin of his neck. „I gave you an order, Reek.“ He was whispering in a dangerously voice into his servant´s ear. „You disobeyed. You _ran.“_ Ramsay spat out the last word in utter disgust. Roose grabbed him at his throat and forced his chin with the thumb of his hand towards himself. „You know what we do with runaways here, don´t you?“ Theon whimpered in fear when Roose left him barely any room to breath. He begged in despair. „Please!“

Ramsay dragged Theon to a canapé polstered with blood red fabric. He let himself fall into the furniture and Theon landed with him unceremoniously in Ramsay´s lap. His body stiffened as the tight grip wouldn´t loosen. Roose followed his son and now towered over both of them, a looming shadow, ready to dig his claws into the tender flesh. A calloused hand took hold of his throat and forced his head backwards, exposing the fragile body to Roose. Theon winced and whimpered at his own helplessness. With bared teeth Ramsay whispered into his ear. „You want to please my Lord Father, won´t you?“ Theon closed his eyes, gulping. „Yes, m´Lord.“ 

Roose took hold of the leash and yanked at it when he climbed on top of the bodies, pinning Theon between his bastard son and his own body. He could feel the trembling legs between his thighs. With his free hand he forced the servant´s thighs apart and opened his breeches in one smooth motion.

Theon´s eyes began to burn again, hot tears trickling down his cheeks. A sob escaped his lips when the semi hard erection was bouncing up and down just a few inches away from his tender skin. He could feel Ramsay harden against his lower back, his body rubbing slowly against his naked skin. When Ramsay´s fingers drew closer to his lips, he panicked. He tried to squirm but he couldn´t move. „Please… please!“ „Open your filthy mouth! I know you love to be the slut you are.“ Trembling, Theon obeyed and two fingers went into his mouth, saliva drooling down his chin. „Suck them.“ He pressed his eyelids together and wasn´t able to control his sobbing anymore. Snot and drool running down his face, mixing with his salty tears. The warning which followed the harsh command was faint but oh so clear. „If you bite my fingers, I´m going to rip your remaining teeth out with my bare hands.“ Theon could do nothing but nod. 

Roose didn´t bother to prepare the body exposed before him. He rammed his semi erection into the small and tight entrance. Theon´s throat escaped a high pitched cry, he desperately tried not to bite down on the fingers forced in his mouth nearly chocking him. He could feel his insides break, a sharp pain ripping at his flesh. When he thought the pain in his lower body couldn´t get any worse, he felt the erection growing inside him. He hardly dared to breath at the stinging in his guts.

Why hadn´t he just let the guards pick up the plate? Why was he so weak he ran out of fear. Why? His mind desperately trying to find an answer while Roose began to thrust deeper into his body. A dark groan was heard from the man´s throat. Because Ramsay would´ve punished you. It didn´t matter what happened. It would´ve ended all the same. He was pressed into the body below him, a tightening embrace. His lungs were barely able to fill with the oxygen he needed. His nostrils were trembling, his eyes nothing but a stormy sea. He could feel the wormy lips of his master at his earlobe, sucking it in, licking his tender skin, while his father fucked him like he just deserved it. Teeth were rammed into his flesh just above his collarbones and he nearly bit down on the fingers in his mouth. His tongue drew back for a moment, then tried to proceed with sucking and licking along the digits. He desperately wanted to escape his body. To escape this situation. But there was nowhere to go. He was stuck between two bodies in heat. Taking him, ramming their lust into him, tormenting his flesh. He cried out when a deep thrust hit his insides followed by a warm, moist feeling. He knew he was bleeding. Nothing was spoken. The men drowned in his cries and muffled pleads.

Suddenly Ramsay shoved Theon from his lap, Roose stepping back, as if they spoke some kind of sign language only the two of them understood. He turned the body of his servant around, forced him to his knees before the furniture. His hand grabbed the filthy white hair and directed his head to the tip of his cock he freed from his breeches. „I dare you. Suck it.“ Before he could even flinch, his lips were forced above the pulsating flesh and he found himself stuck between father and son. His whole body was nothing but throbbing pain, his back was on fire. Roose dug his fingernails into his sides to get a hold of the fragile body. He nearly gagged when Ramsay forced his head down his erection and the tip of it thrust at his throat. „Let´s see how fast you can run when we´re done with you.“ He groaned with a guttural sound. „You are such a filthy whore. Look at all the wholes we need to fill!“ 

The scene around him formed into a blurring of white pain. He wasn´t able anymore to breath, the cock in his mouth choked him, the thrusts of the man behind him digging deeper, forcing his body into Ramsay´s lap. 

First Theon could feel the warmth of Roose inside him, his cum mixing with the blood dripping down his thighs and the body collapsing on his own, panting. When Ramsay cum inside his mouth just moments later, he nearly drowned at the spunk. He coughed and choked when the still pulsating flesh was released from his mouth. His head sunk into his master´s lap, hoping the little comfort wouldn´t be refused. He felt weak, oh so weak.


	5. Chapter 5

Faint panting was heard through the woods and branches cracked when a squirrel cocked it´s ears and fled into the dark crowns of the trees. Limping steps shoved the leaves apart and when the whirring of an arrow cut through the voices of the forest it stopped for a second, followed by an anxoius whimper. The hobbling continued faster this time and the thin figure approached a clearance. 

Theon heard the neighing of the horse when it was stopped at full gallop. „I gave you a full days margin and this is what I get?“ He froze to the bone when he heard Ramsay´s voice playfully mocking. As he turned around a last time, he saw the Bastard of Bolton on his horse surrounded by old oak trees on top of the hill he just had crossed. „Less than a half days hunt?“

Ramsay bent his bow and aimed for the man he released for this exact same purpose. Without a word Theon began to run across the clearance and sidestepped a few times as fast as he could with his tormented limbs, his body aching from pain. He was sure Ramsay missed him on purpose but the sheer panic kept him running from this beast in human skin. 

Damp grass soaked his torn breeches and drizzle stang his bruised and broken skin like a thousand needles of ice as he hobbled further across the meadow. He heard the horse trot through the forest just a few hundred yards behind him, sure that Ramsay was just playing with him. But his fearful mind kept him going, ignoring his aching feet that were so cold that he could barely feel them.

A whimper escaped his lips when he stumbled forward, his hands trying to get a hold when his body nearly touched the ground. He could catch himself and ran across the meadow towards the forest on the other side. He could hear the hooves of the horse stroking the damp grass, it´s nostrils exhaling the fresh autumn air. He could hear the leather of the saddle creak under Ramsay´s shifting weight. A cold shiver ran down his spine. He knew that Ramsay was trotting besides him, staring him down from his horse. He could feel the glare on his skin. He sidestepped and limped into the other direction to gain more distance. He could here the sound when Ramsay drew his bow. He knew that he was aiming for him. His weak target stumbling before him in the damp grass, cold sweat covering his filth. Somehow Theon managed to gain some speed, adrenaline rushing through his pain, sobbing, panting, whimpering, his lips shaking, his eyes wide in horror. He could hear the release, the feathers of the arrow brushing the wooden handle. He could see the arrow spinning in the air with his inner eye, coming closer to it´s target, ready to rip skin apart, dig into flesh. When it hit his calf he was carried off his feet, stumbling over his own body. He was tossed across the grass and soil, his head hit the hard ground, his skin was ripped open where he hit some sticks and stones. Only when his body came to a halt, the pain spread in pulsating waves from his calf to his whole body. His eyes half opened in a fog of pain and heat. Branches cracked beside him when the hooves of Blood came into his sight. The horse neighed and was shaking it´s head, the the straps on the halter quietly clinking. He turned his head slightly to look up at the rider. Ramsay was smirking down at him, his bow hanging in his left hand loosely at his side. „Next time I give you an order, you bring the sweets.“ Then everything went black.


End file.
